


Tout ce que nous avons fait.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Antigone - Anouilh, Electra - Giraudoux, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anouilh, Comprehension, Crimes, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Past, F/F, Family, Femslash, Friendship, Giraudoux, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Justice, Murder, One Shot, Past, Past Character Death, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, plays
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Électre de Giraudoux/Antigone d'Anouilh] : UA. Se passe après la fin de chaque pièce. Électre fuit la ville qu'elle a détruite et est à la recherche de son frère. Antigone s'est également enfuie. Elles sont jeunes, belles, perdues. Et seules, aussi. Plus pour longtemps. Pré-Électre/Antigone.





	Tout ce que nous avons fait.

**Author's Note:**

> ND'A : Je fais se dérouler les deux histoires en même temps, ce qui n'est pas le cas normalement.

Pour les autres, elles sont des criminelles. Mais elles, elles ne regrettent rien.

 

Elle savent ce qu'elles sont, _qui_ elles  sont, et elles ne changeraient cela pour rien au monde.

 

Leur histoire est tâchée de sang, le leur, ou du moins celui de leur famille, celui des autres, les victimes sont innombrables, et ce ne sont sans doute pas elles les plus coupables.

 

Il y a Électre, la « femme à histoires » comme son frère lui-même l'appelle, celle qui a sauvé sa ville du mensonge, et de l'injustice, et qui l'a réduite en cendres.

 

Il y a Antigone aussi, qui n'est sans doute pas aussi coupable, ou tout du moins, qui n'a pas eu à réaliser quelque chose d'aussi grandiose, qui ne se battait que contre une seule injustice : celle qu'on avait faite à son frère.

 

Il y a ces deux femmes qui se sont battues pour la justice, et pour la vérité, qui se sont perdues pour des gens qui ne le méritaient peut-être pas tant que cela.

 

Mais peu importe.

 

Peu importe qu'Agamemnon soit responsable de la mort d'Iphigénie et qu'Électre ait vengé sa mort en faisant tuer sa propre mère.

 

Peu importe que Polynice n'ait pas été en fin de compte ce héros qu'Antigone aimait voir en lui.

 

Elles ont eu la justice.

 

Rien d'autre ne compte, tentent-elles de penser, de se dire, et elles essayent avec peine de se persuader que _ça en valait la peine_. 

 

Vraiment ?

 

Cela valait-il vraiment la peine de sacrifier toute la ville pour détruire deux criminels ?

 

_Ils avaient tué Agamemnon. Bien sûr qu'ils le méritaient._

 

Mais est-ce vraiment cela la justice, Électre ?

 

_Et si non, qu'est-ce alors ? Laisser le mensonge pourrir la ville jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus rien ? Les laisser s'en sortir et ne jamais venger la mort d'Agamemnon_ ?

 

Est-ce la justice ou la vengeance qui a armé ton bras et celui de ton frère ?

 

_Les deux._

 

Et cela valait-il la peine de braver la loi pour donner des funérailles à un frère qui avait trahi son pays ?

 

_Évidemment. C'était mon frère. C'était ce que je devais faire_ .

 

Tu vas mourir Antigone.

 

_Je sais._

 

Tu vas mourir, et ton acte ne servira à rien.

 

_Je sais_ .

 

Ils vont le déterrer, le laisser aux corbeaux, et  _tu vas mourir_ .

 

_Je sais_ .

 

N'as-tu pas peur de la mort ?

 

_La peur ne me fera jamais reculer, jamais je ne ferais marche arrière_ .

 

Adieu Antigone.

 

_Adieu_ .

 

_§§§§_

 

Peut-être les dieux n'étaient-ils pas en accord avec ce jugement-là.

 

Hémon était mort. Il était mort en l'aidant à s'enfuir, mort en s'enfuyant avec elle, mort alors qu'ils couraient vers leur liberté.

 

Mort alors qu'ils étaient poursuivis par les soldats du roi, de Créon, de son  _propre père_ , et il est mort en disant à Antigone de fuir, et de vivre.

 

En lui disant qu'il aurait bien aimé aussi l'avoir ce petit garçon, mais qu'il n'était plus temps, et en lui disant qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire.

 

Il était mort et Antigone s'était mise à courir, le plus vite possible, et  si elle  était parvenue à échappe r a ux gardes, ce n'est que parce qu'elle connaissait mieux qu'eux les coins et les recoins de la forêt.

 

Elle a fuit, et elle a dit au revoir et adieu à tout ce qu'elle connaissait et aimait.

 

En pensée du moins.

 

Et maintenant elle est réellement seule, plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais été avant.

 

_§§§§_

 

Antigone n'est pas une criminelle, enfin pas vraiment, du moins pas aux yeux de tous.

 

Elle est la fille d'Œdipe, l a fille de son père et de son frère, et elle est maudite par  son sang , elle l'était même avant sa naissance, comme son père lui-même.

 

Et elle l'accepte, ce dur héritage qui est son fardeau.

 

Elle a aidé son père  à trouver la paix, elle sait ce que c'est que d'être perdu et égaré.

 

Elle sait désormais aussi ce que c'est que fuir.

 

Antigone pourrait aussi bien ne pas fuir, et revenir à Thèbes. On lui a dit que Créon avait fait cesser les poursuites, qu'il voulait juste qu'elle revienne, que tout était pardonné.

 

Qu'il a finalement fait enterrer Polynice, et si la victoire n'était pas si amère, Antigone s'en réjouirait certainement.

 

On dit aussi que la mort d'Hémon a détruit le vieux roi, et qu'il n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

 

On dit aussi qu'Eurydice, sa femme, s'est tuée, et que désormais le roi est seul et mélancolique.

 

Même Ismène, celle qui a refusé puis accepté d'aider Antigone, ne le voit plus.

 

On dit qu'elle le hait pour ce qu'il a osé faire.

 

Antigone lui dirait bien qu'il n'est pas le plus coupable d'entre eux.

 

Et elle refuse de revenir, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas le regarder en face, qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais se trouver dans la même pièce, pas avec cette colère qu'ils ressentiront l'un contre l'autre.

 

Parce que pour Antigone, c'est Créon qui a tué Hémon.

 

Le roi quant à lui doit penser que c'est le contraire.

 

Elle ne rentre pas, et elle fuit.

 

_§§§§_

 

A Argos, tout le monde n'est pas mort.

 

Égisthe et Clytemnestre le sont, et pour Électre c'est largement suffisant, et si on prend en compte tout les autres habitants qui ont été tués, pour certains, c'est décidément déjà trop.  Il y a eu des survivants en ville, et beaucoup de Corinthiens sont morts.

 

Et la colère des habitants est tournée  contre Électre. 

 

Pas contre Oreste, ironiquement, parce que les habitants estiment qu'il est déjà en train de payer, puisque les Érinyes le poursuivent, et lui, il a fuit, pris d'horreur par ce qu'il a fait, et les habitants peuvent accepter cela.

 

Mais Électre, elle… _elle_ _ne_ _ressent_ _aucun_ _remords_.

 

Elle parle de renouveau quand on lui parle de destruction.

 

Elle parle de justice quand on évoque le massacre des innocents.

 

Elle parle d'aurore quand on la confronte à ce qu'elle a fait, la mort, la douleur et  le désespoir  des autres.

 

Et ils ne comprennent pas,  aucun d'eux ne le fait,  sauf peut-être le mendiant, et peut-être est-il réellement un dieu, mais il n'aidera pas Électre, et de toute façon, elle ne lui demandera aucune aide.

 

À elle de se s o rtir de cette histoire.

 

C'est  _son_ histoire, et celle de personne d'autre.

 

Elle aussi elle s'enfuit.

 

Elle part à la recherche de son frère.

 

_§§§§_

 

Électre trouve refuge à Sparte. Là-bas, il y a Hélène, la belle Hélène, celle qui a fait périr des milliers d'hommes pour sa beauté.

 

Hélène, qui n'est peut-être pas complètement coupable, ou peut-être que si, mais ça, Électre n'en a que faire, ce qu'elle veut, c'est un abri.

 

Électre, qui pour tout le monde est un monstre, une criminelle, celle qui a tué sa mère, et oui, Clytemnestre était la sœur d'Hélène, mais Agamemnon était aussi le frère de Ménélas.

 

Alors peut-être que d'une certaine manière, d'une façon atroce et ironique, cela compense.

 

Un meurtre vengé par un autre.

 

(Parfois, Électre se demande si il y aura quelqu'un pour essayer  un jour  de venger Égisthe ou Clytemnestre.

 

Elle essaye de ne pas avoir peur quand elle envisage cette possibilité.)

 

Électre a vengé le frère de son oncle, et de toute façon, Ménélas a accepté qu'Hélène, qui est sans doute bien plus coupable  qu'Électre l'a jamais été, revienne chez lui comme si de rien n'était.

 

Comme si la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu.

 

Comme si tout ces gens n'étaient pas morts pour qu'un homme puisse récupérer sa femme qui s'était enfuie loin de lui.

 

Ils accueillent Électre,  parce qu'elle est de leur sang, du sang des Atrides, et du sang d'Hélène, et peut-être qu'elle et son frère ont enfin mis fin au terrible cercle infernal, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils veulent croire.

 

Et à Sparte, il y a Hermione aussi, Hermione, à qui Oreste est promise, et qui n'a que faire de cette cousine qui a mis sa propre mère à mort.

 

Électre reste là-bas, sous la protection de son oncle et de sa tante, pendant un temps.

 

Et un jour, faisant fi des dangers, des menaces contre elle, et de la haine du peuple d'Argos, elle repart.

 

À tout ceux qui lui demande n t pourquoi, elle répond avec certitude :

 

« Je pars à la recherche de mon frère. »

 

Peut-être sa conscience ne lui suffit-elle plus, en fin de compte.

 

_§§§§_

 

Antigone a gagné.

 

Elle est celle qui a eu raison, celle qui a réussi à faire plier le roi.

 

Mais elle est aussi celle pour qui (ou à cause de qui) Hémon est mort, tout comme Eurydice.

 

La vérité c'est qu'elle n'est pas une criminelle, mais elle est de la race des Labdacides, elle est la fille du meurtrier, de l'incestueux, cela suffit pour la rendre coupable aux yeux de tous.

 

(Elle ne l'est pas, bien sûr, mais personne ne veut d'une princesse au sang maudit sur le trône.

 

C'est pour cela qu'Ismène ne régnera pas, que le peuple garde Créon, et peut-être que c'est pour cela aussi qu'Étéocle et Polynice n'auraient jamais pu régner.

 

Créon n'en fait pas parti lui, pas vraiment, et oui, il a laissé le corps d'un de ses neveux pourrir et son fils est mort à cause de son entêtement, mais _lui_ au moins n'est pas maudit.)

 

Elle s'est battue pour ce qui lui semblait être juste, et elle a eu raison de le faire, mais cela n'a pas suffit, cela ne suffira jamais.

 

Antigone est en exil, comme son père, et ça lui rappelle certaines choses, et cela lui montre que parfois certaines choses ne changent jamais.

 

Sauf que pour elle, les choses se passent mieux que pour lui, parce qu'elle est beaucoup moins coupable que son père, qui lui-même était également une victime.

 

Mais, pendant un temps, elle reste seule.

 

_§§§§_

 

La première fois qu'Antigone vit Électre, elle se dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elles se trouvaient toutes deux à Athènes, ne pouvant ou ne voulant retourner dans leur ville natale.

 

Électre a vingt-et-un an et de longs cheveux noirs, et elle est belle aussi, beaucoup plus qu'Antigone, enfin c'est ce que cette dernière semble penser en tout cas.

 

Et elle est farouche, comme Antigone elle-même, en fait, c'est la première chose qui les rapproche.

 

On les dit toujours criminelles, enfin, c'est surtout le cas pour Électre, et toute la Grèce frémit d'horreur face à ce qu'elle a fait.

 

Oreste est introuvable, mais les rumeurs disent qu'il a trouvé refuge à Athènes, lui aussi, la ville d'Athéna, et peut-être qu'il pense pouvoir se réfugier auprès de la déesse.

 

Électre, elle, se fiche des dieux, ce qu'elle veut, c'est son frère, sa famille, qu'il prenne conscience qu'il a fait ce qui était juste, et que c'est elle la responsable de tout ça.

 

Lorsqu'Antigone voit Électre, elle voit une personne seule et désespérée.

 

Elle ne voit pas la meurtrière non plus.

 

Elle voit juste une gamine, perdue, comme elle.

 

Oh, bien sûr, Antigone sait parfaitement qui elle est, et elle aussi devrait certainement être saisie d'horreur, et hurler face à ce que cette femme a fait.

 

Mais, d'une façon horriblement certaine, elle ne le fait pas.

 

Elle _comprend_. Et elle accepte, aussi.

 

Parce que toutes deux, elles se sont battues pour que justice soit faite, de façon différentes, certes, mais peu importe.

 

« Je suis Électre, fille d'Agamemnon et meurtrière de Clytemnestre et d'Egisthe, annonce la jeune femme sans broncher, et presque avec dédain, voire fierté.

 

On dirait presque qu'elle veut lui faire peur, l'éloigner.

 

\- N'est-ce pas ton frère qui les a tués ? Demanda Antigone, presque moqueuse.

 

Soudain, Électre sursaute.

 

\- Je l'y ai poussé. Nous l'avons fait ensemble. »

 

Elle semble fière de son acte. Et Antigone sourit.

 

« Ainsi donc, tu ne nies pas ta responsabilité. Comment se fait-il qu'on ne t'ai pas déjà stoppée ?

 

\- Ils ont peur de moi. Ils pensent que je suis un monstre, une sorcière. Les gens pensent que s'ils s'approchent de moi, je vais les détruire, les corrompre. D'autres sont juste heureux qu'Argos soit en cendre.

 

\- Est-ce le cas ? Qu'es-tu exactement ?

 

\- Je suis une meurtrière, et j'ai détruit ma ville pour qu'elle puisse renaître, un jour, débarrassée du mensonge et de l'injustice. Et toi ?

 

\- Je suis Antigone. Celle qui a enterré son frère malgré les interdits, celle qui a fuit. Celle dont le fiancé est mort, celle qui a aussi provoqué la mort de sa tante. Je suis celle qui est maudite. Tu es en quête de quelque chose Électre, mais de quoi ?

 

\- Je recherche mon frère. Pourquoi ne me fuis-tu pas Antigone ?

 

\- Tu as voulu la justice. De façon extrême, certes, mais je comprends. Moi aussi j'étais prête à mourir pour mon frère, et pourtant il n'était pas un héros. Mais c'était mon frère, il _fallait_ que je le fasse.

 

\- Tout comme il fallait que je détruise la ville. Moi aussi, je pense que j'aurais pu mourir.

 

\- J'aurais _dû_ mourir, murmura Antigone avec un air sombre.

 

Et c'était ça sans doute son seul regret.

 

\- Ce n'est pas Hémon qui aurait dû mourir, ajouta-t-elle avec tristesse.

 

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Antigone, fit alors Électre avec compassion. Crois-moi, j'ai fait pire que toi. »

 

Peut-être bien qu'Électre ressentait quelques remords, malgré tout.

 

« Que veux-tu Électre ? Que feras-tu quand tu retrouveras ton frère ?

 

\- Le revoir, et surtout, le libérer des Érinyes. Il n'a pas à se sentir coupable de ce que j'ai fait. De ce que _nous_ avons fait. Nous avons fait ce qui était juste.

 

\- Que dirais-tu si je te venais en aide ? »

 

Électre se mit à sourire, sentant une sorte de connexion avec cette inconnue qui lui était si semblable, cette jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus, si belle, et qui semblait vouloir l'aider.

 

Et qui avait, elle aussi, semble-t-il, un peu de sang sur les mains, même si c'était sans doute plus involontaire qu'autre chose.

 

Électre ne voulait plus être seule.

 

C'était absurde, insensée, étrange, mais le fait est qu' _elle ne voulait plus être seule_.

 

« D'accord, fit-elle. Pourquoi pas ? »

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Tout ce que nous avons fait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883835) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
